Animation can be used for at least two different purposes in a moviemaking process. First, when an animated movie or other video content is being generated, the animation is generated to constitute, or otherwise be a part of, the movie itself. For example, animated motion pictures contain one or more computer generated characters that are caused to move, speak, transform or otherwise change shape by the animation. Such characters can represent real human beings, fictitious human beings or fictitious characters, to name a few examples. Actions by the character(s) and/or other events can be staged in a virtual space generated by a computer system, and the video sequence can then be captured using one or more virtual cameras defined for the virtual space.
Another purpose for animation is to simulate or otherwise visually represent one or more events that are intended to later be performed on a physical movie set, for example so that the scene can be captured using a physical camera (e.g., a camera recording on a digital medium or on photosensitive film). The animation can serve as a useful visualization of the real life scene before it is shot, perhaps even before the physical stage is built. This can allow a director or another artist to make changes in the intended scene based on the observed animation, and/or to plan the scene in more detail.
An animation creation application can be used for at least the purposed discussed above. For example, the animation creation application provides that the virtual space can be defined and provided with suitable characters and other assets, wherein the motion or other behavior of the characters, etc., is defined using the application according to the animation that is intended to be created.